Irreplaceable
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A sequel to The Last Hurrah. Holly makes Michael realize that there was one more stop they had to make before leaving Scranton behind forever.


So before Michael and Holly made their way home, it was Holly who suggested they take a little detour on their way home.

"Let's go to New York," she suggested.

"Why New York? I mean true, it's the Big Cheese and all, but still, there's no place I'd rather be than at home with you and little David."

"I just...I just saw you with your friends, and you don't know how happy that made me. I just think you have one more friend who would be more than happy to meet our little boy."

Michael thought about it for a second. "You mean stopping by to see..."

"Yep," she grinned. One thing about Michael that she loved so much was that when they were on the same page, it was the best feeling in the world.

So without much more to say, Michael headed to New York. It had been years since he'd seen his former boss, and truthfully he had no idea how things would go. David Wallace, the boss, had been his best boss that he'd ever had by far, but just the thought of seeing him again made him feel a little and strangely nervous, though he didn't know why.

0000

"Michael and Holly Scott and company, here to see a Mr. David Wallace..." he grinned as he showed the baby to the receptionist.

She knew who Michael was, she was all too aware of the infamous Michael Scott. Somehow she had a feeling that this was one phone call David wouldn't mind being interrupted from.

So within a few minutes, David walked out, and he couldn't help but break into a grin at the sight of his former employee. They'd been through so much together, so much that even his wife hadn't believed much of it, but there was no doubt in David's mind that he'd still carried a soft spot in his heart for Michael.

"Michael, Holly...what brings you by? Although from the looks of things I have a feeling I know why you're here..."

"Yes, we just came from Scranton, where we caught up with everyone. They say you can't go home, but I guess that's not really true. Although who "they" is, I would like to know. If I came up with a quote that went around for centuries, I sure as heck would like to be remembered!" Michael grinned, shaking David's hand with his free one.

"Oh, there's no doubt you'll be remembered. As you know, the documentary has been released..."

"So I'm famous?"

David removed his glasses and smiled warmly at his friend. "Yes, I suppose that's one way of looking at things."

"Michael," Holly whispered. "Where are your manners? Aren't you forgetting to introduce him to somebody?"

"He knows you, Holly. After all, he's the reason I met and fell in love with you in the first place. Oh...oh yes, the baby. David, I would like you to meet our son, David. David Wallace Scott."

David took a deep breath. "David Scott? You mean..."

"How could I forget everything you've ever done for me? You've been an inspiration, sir, and I couldn't think of any greater honor than to name my son for the world's best boss. Or rather, the world's second best boss."

"You being the first?"

"See!" Michael looked at Holly with excitement. "See? That's why we were such a great team. He always could read me like a newspaper!"

Everyone smiled. Even the receptionist found herself with a tear in her eye.

:"Come on back to my office. Maybe we could catch up?"

"No...no, as much as I'd like to, I'd really think we'd best be going now. I have to get Holly back, I'm a stay at home dad now. Can you believe that?" Michael grinned.

"Yes...somehow that seems quite...fitting."

"We sure had some crazy times. A couple of wild and crazy guys, we were," Michael said, using his best, if not the best, Steve Martin impression.

"Listen, Michael...I realize that you have to go. But if you're ever in town...you have my address."

"I sure do, David. And thank you," he shook David's hand again before turning to leave with Holly and his infant son.

David Wallace, the original, watched for a few minutes even after Michael had left. With a slow smile spreading across his face, he whispered, mostly to himself. "Thank you."

And with that, once again, the irreplaceable Michael Scott had left his impression. For better or worse, he was one of a kind, and there would be no others like him. He truly was one of a kind, David thought, before he found himself mumbling- "That's what she said."

Yes, Michael Scott would be sorely missed.

The end


End file.
